<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【影日】初拥 by Sodacracker_R</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509215">【影日】初拥</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodacracker_R/pseuds/Sodacracker_R'>Sodacracker_R</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:49:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodacracker_R/pseuds/Sodacracker_R</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个吸血鬼变成两个吸血鬼。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【影日】初拥</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　太舒服了。被禁锢着的人类想道。<br/>
　　这是今晚第几次了？吸血鬼的尖牙咬破他的皮肤，贪婪地饮下他的鲜血，从耳朵，到脖子，再到手腕、侧腰、大腿，几乎每一处都被那对尖锐的犬齿刺穿过，而后冰凉的舌尖在尖牙离开的同时覆上去，像是生怕浪费一点鲜美的血液，及时地将它堵上了。<br/>
　　皮肤受唾液的影响迅速愈合，不一会又被咬破，仿佛要把他的血全部喝光，让他在美梦中悄无声息地死去。<br/>
　　日向的手指穿过掌下柔软的黑色头发，坐在影山的身上任由他汲取自己宝贵的鲜血，抖着身子，忍不住又射出了一点精液，他们紧紧地结合在一起，精液避无可避地沾到了影山的小腹上，但谁也没有反应，影山正不知满足地埋在日向的颈间，而日向已经舒服得满目晕眩，盯着洁白的床幔，混混沌沌地努力思考自己是否还活着。<br/>
　　他们可以被允许躺在这里欢愉吗？走过圣洁的地毯，接受他人的祝福，听神父朗诵誓词，戴上鸽血红宝石的戒指，摔进无暇的床铺里，猩红落在纯净的床单上，双双出卖自己的灵魂。<br/>
　　当影山满足地笑着牵起日向的手，在阳光与花瓣中亲吻日向的眉眼时，他空壳般的身躯里是否有一个新的灵魂，被他心甘情愿地交托给日向。<br/>
　　太冷了。日向想。如果他们是同样的体温就好了。<br/>
　　他抚摸着从进食中脱离出来的人的脸庞，目光中写着哀恸和怜悯，仿佛对方最害怕、最厌恶的神明，把一无所有的吸血鬼看透了，可怜他的孤独与束手无策的抵抗。<br/>
　　影山侧头轻甩，把前者的手指咬住了，抬眼执拗地与日向对视。<br/>
　　日向沉默地望着他，不似往日那般鲜活，勾起手指抚摸他的犬齿，食指指腹抵着末端，随意一使力便扎破了肌肤，血液直接滴进口腔里，一下就被舌头卷走了。<br/>
　　影山扣着他的腰，下身继续刚才因为进食而停下的动作，向上挺动着腰肢，顶得含在嘴里的手随着动作在口中滑动，血液和唾液一起被吞下去，马上愈合了，影山便放过手指，又把含糊的呻吟也一并吞下去了。<br/>
　　他接吻时总是很投入，强烈的操控欲使他每一次接吻都不懂收敛，犬牙碾磨着唇瓣，舌尖纠缠着舌尖，像对这种交换上瘾，一旦沉浸其中就不想撤开，一定要尝到足够的甜头才行。<br/>
　　所以日向伸手推开的动作引起了他的不满，锢紧了对方的腰向前扑，把人按倒在床上，全身陷在松软的被单中，每被顶弄一下，赤裸的背就在床上摩擦一次，头发越蹭越乱，在摇头时卷到了脸颊上，汗水将它们拧在一起，服帖地黏在额前和眼下，好似已经被驯服的小野兽，摆出乖巧的模样，拼在一起就成了讨好他的凌乱不堪的面容，等着他压下来，一边操弄一边舔吻，把干干净净的人越弄越乱，最后成为他的战利品。<br/>
　　吸血鬼明明拥有无尽的时间，却连停下来进食的时间都不想浪费，身下动作未停就又一次咬上了今晚被咬破最多次的脖颈，日向在毒液中舒服得挺起了腰，脖子微仰，像是把自己送到了他的嘴边。<br/>
　　人类不禁想今晚自己只有两个下场，要么被吸血鬼吸干而死，要么因为太舒服而失去意识。<br/>
　　还未从影山的尖牙撤离放松下来，身下突然被大力地顶弄，日向倏地睁大了眼睛，又仰着头挺起了腰，双腿夹紧了影山的胯部，前端涌出一大股体液。<br/>
　　影山埋下头，咬上了他的乳粒，危险的牙齿在胸部磨蹭，似乎正在找从哪里入手才好。<br/>
　　“别咬……”日向想要伸手推开胸前的脑袋，对方像是有所察觉一般更大力地肏他，那只手只好无力地垂下去，软绵绵地抓着影山的头发。<br/>
　　后者假装没听见，尝试着咬上了那处软肉，但果然没成功，于是懊恼地直起身，一手摸到人类的胸前揉捏，一手架起了挂在自己身上的长腿。<br/>
　　“别捏了…！唔……”日向握着他的手腕，抗议道，“不会变大的！”<br/>
　　“你乱讲。”说着松开手，果断地咬上了乳粒周圈被捏红的胸部，如愿证明了自己的正确，末了没有为他舔好那处伤口，留下了一圈牙印和星点血红，又将同样的动作重复了一遍，最后得意地看着两处牙印，朝不知为何躲闪他的人扬了扬下巴，示意他的厉害。<br/>
　　几乎全身上下都被食用过了，日向唯独没想过这里也会被当作目标。<br/>
　　凉意贴在胸前，温热的血液却不断地淌过上方，影山靠在前方专注地吮吸着，一瞬间几乎让他产生了哺乳的错觉。<br/>
　　什么啊，这是对母亲的亵渎吧。日向松开了揉皱床单。<br/>
　　被子被带到了身旁，牢牢地裹住了他的躯体，徒劳地添加一丝暖意。<br/>
　　好冷，好冷。日向睁开眼，向影山伸出双臂，对方自然地将他抱了起来，让他跪坐在自己身上。<br/>
　　他环着影山的脖子，塌下腰把性器坐得更深，前后摆动着寻找快意，低下头和影山接吻，学着影山若即若离地靠在他的颈间。<br/>
　　他的牙齿十分整齐，没有如影山那样独特又尖锐的犬齿，也不会留下流血的牙印。<br/>
　　但他依然坚定地咬向了那片肌肤，狠狠地、痛苦地咬碎了那块皮肉，没有丝毫犹豫地饮下了混着他自己的血液的液体。<br/>
　　影山停下了。<br/>
　　他感到怀里的人正在发抖，搭在肩头的手搂紧了，而日向正在发出断断续续的呜咽。<br/>
　　日向要死了。影山平静地想，托着他的背将他放平在床上，淫乱和血腥全都铺陈在床铺里，像一幅神圣的油画，赤裸的天使躺在纯白的羽毛中，背后是神赏赐他的翅膀。<br/>
　　日向本该上天堂的。影山后知后觉，他这一生所犯之罪并无多少，夺走日向的灵魂最为罪恶，他必须用无尽的时间来悔恨。<br/>
　　“影…山……”面色苍白的人咳了一声，求助的眼神移到了他的双眼里，“抱我。”他说。<br/>
　　又或许不用悔恨。<br/>
　　这个过程漫长又痛苦，就算是做爱也不会有快感，但影山仍旧依言将他拥入怀里，继续这场荒诞的做爱。<br/>
　　他的新婚爱人不再温热了，皮肤比他死去时还要白，却好像和他融为了一体。<br/>
　　影山没有问他疼不疼，侧首吻他的耳垂，享受着同样的体温。<br/>
　　他大概真的摆脱无边的孤寂了，想到这儿，他轻轻挺动了腰部，嵌在日向体内的性器往深处挺了挺，耳边立刻传来一声哼声。<br/>
　　“什么？”他问。<br/>
　　“快一点。”日向答道，尖牙立时刺穿了影山肩上的皮肤，大口地喝下爱人的血液，尽管这不会抵消他的饥饿感。<br/>
　　影山顿了顿，随后毫不客气地将他放倒，牙齿离开时带下几滴血，剩下的还未来得及流出来便被新长出的皮肉堵上了。<br/>
　　他蛮横地推开日向的双腿，开始不保留地顶撞同一个地方，躬身去咬日向的小腿，从他那讨回自己的东西。<br/>
　　换血的兴奋把两人的理智的烧光了，那股寒意终于散尽了，日向如愿以偿地拥有了和影山同样的体温。<br/>
　　屋外的树叶被风吹得左摇右摆，合影在墙上没有规律地变化，屋内大床的床幔不停地晃动着，地毯上散落着同样款式的黑衬衫和特意洒下的玫瑰花瓣。床上的人来回掠夺了几个回合，影山得了势，暴虐地掐住日向的脖子，不管不顾地往敏感处顶，一手跟着摸上来，捂住了对方想说话的嘴。<br/>
　　他肏得又快又重，对日向狠戾的目光熟视无睹，俯下身凑近了，低声问：“你知道给你初拥的人和你算什么关系吗？”<br/>
　　后者倔强地望着他，分明爽得后穴止不住地收缩了，眼里也蓄起了泪水，但就是不愿妥协半分。<br/>
　　他知道。影山确认了，感到肏干着的后穴里黏糊糊的液体被挤出来，得心应手地又往同一个地方碾磨，重复他的问题。<br/>
　　他问了三遍，疯狂渴求着胜利和占有的欲望，停下来看日向从眼尾滑到被单上的第一滴眼泪，放开了被咬得血肉模糊的手。<br/>
　　“……父亲。”日向小声道，舔干净了嘴边的血。<br/>
　　比预想中还要好，影山直接撞进了最深处，闷声不吭地快速抽插着，听到新生的小吸血鬼欢愉的叫声，像是丢掉了某种遮掩，在他的耳边呻吟，一会儿说的是“父亲”，一会儿说的是他的名字，每一种、每一声都不一样，甜腻且动听。<br/>
　　他们不知疲惫地交合，分享彼此的血液，影山抱着日向射在了他的身体里，恍若不真切地说“我爱你”。<br/>
　　“我爱你。”他亲吻着他的爱人，说原本难以启齿的话，“我爱你。”<br/>
　　影山望着日向的睡脸，拨开他额前的头发，低下头轻吻。<br/>
　　他如愿在两人的18岁举办了婚礼，且在这一天参加了恋人堕落、又神圣的葬礼。<br/>
　　没有比这更完满的了。<br/>
　　你是否愿意和他缔结婚约？<br/>
　　不管生老病死，都永远爱他，照顾他，尊重他，接纳他。<br/>
　　永远对他忠贞不渝直至生命尽头吗？<br/>
　　我愿意。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>